1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental care products and more specifically to an angulated toothbrush with a replaceable brush portion. The present invention is particularly helpful for use in areas of the mouth that are difficult for standard toothbrushes to reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many areas of the teeth and gums are inaccessible to a person using a standard toothbrush. Because of its straight bristle head, the standard toothbrush does not clean properly in the embrasure, buccal and lingual areas of the teeth. The result of these standard toothbrush shortcomings is an accumulation Plaque is calcified by ions in the saliva, and if they are not removed within a reasonable period of time (approximately 24 hours), they can only be removed thereafter by a dentist. Plaque and calculus are well known factors of tooth decay and periodontal disease. Although the incidence to tooth decay is decreasing, the increase in periodontal disease, now the leading cause of tooth loss in adults, clearly illustrates the failure of the standard toothbrush and demonstrates the need for an improved tool of oral prophylaxis.
Toothbrush designs are numerous, some are manual, some battery operated and others electrically powered. Some designs have fixed brush heads, often replaceable and interchangeable. Many designs have brush heads with scalloped bristles, some short and some long. Some toothbrushes will be seen in the prior art to have numerous rows of bristles while others will have just a few rows. There are many toothbrushes illustrating curved heads, curved handles and replaceable heads. One popular method of reducing stress is to incorporate swiggles in the narrowest part of the handle. All the above variables in toothbrushes will not work if the major problem in tooth hygiene is not systematically addressed. Pressure in dental hygiene is the major cause of sensitive teeth, abrasion and gum recession, because people generally do not brush properly. Most often people apply too much pressure while brushing, it is these forces that need to be controlled. Some people incorrectly believe that the harder they brush, the cleaner their teeth will be. This is not true and the damage to tooth care is far greater because of it. The present invention by its design seeks to reduce abrasion, reduce gingival recessing and to eliminate sensitivity. Sensitivity is caused by the dentin gradually being abraded by improper techniques of oral hygiene.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a toothbrush which will alleviate these problems and accomplish the designed end result with the use of a single device. A discussion of the prior art, of which the present invention is aware, and the distinctions from the present invention is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,731 issued to Millar on May 31, 1994, teaches the use of a curved head with alternatingly arranged rows of short and long bristles. This patent to Millar shows the curved head surface being only one dimensional. The present invention utilizes a mandolin shaped head, which allows all the tufts of bristles to be directed at the teeth in a most efficient manner. Millar does not teach a center core in the head nor does he teach the need for a rubberized-like base for embedding the tufts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,470 issued to Willis on Aug. 7, 1984, shows a pair of complementary right and left-handed toothbrushes, in which each brush has a handle and head. The handles have bends that complement each other in order to reach teeth in difficult areas of the mouth. The present invention solves all the above problems with the use of a single angulated toothbrush. It also improves the visibility for the user without the extra brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,452 issued to Jean on Dec. 23, 1980, teaches the use of an elastic base for embedding the bristle tufts. He specifically uses three elastic rubber tubes for allowing the bristle to contact with the teeth according to geometric tooth configurations. The present invention utilizes a rubber base embedded in the mandolin head but depends mainly on a center core material to insure complete uniform contact of the bristles to teeth.
Rauch discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,151 issued on Apr. 26, 1994, a toothbrush that depends on a symmetrical four-sided handle to maintain proper bristle to teeth position, which is about a 45.degree. angle along the long axis of the teeth. Rauch utilizes a straight toothbrush while the present invention, with an angulated handle can reach areas of the mouth that cannot be reached very easily with a straight handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,109 issued to Chan on Jun. 4, 1996, discloses a double-headed toothbrush with multiple fixed angles to accomplish a complete hygienic brushing, especially around the buccal and lingual surfaces. The present invention does not require the need for two brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,504 issued to McCusker on Jun. 28, 1994, teaches a non-resiliently deformable handle portion to change the angular relationship between the head and handle portions. The shape of the toothbrush may be changed by the user to adapt to his/her particular mouth shape; and if by any chance this angle is changed during brushing, it indicates excessive pressure by the user. The present invention acknowledges that excessive pressure is the leading problem of incorrect brushing techniques. The present invention solves this problem with a unique handle design which utilizing a series of coils around the thinnest part of the handle, which prevents the brusher from being able to exert excessive force. The design of the toothbrush automatically controls these forces.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.